7 infelices días, 7 desgraciados días
by Kumi Kinomoto
Summary: Ayase se va de campamento por una semana ¿Cómo le irá a Kanou todos esos días sin él? ¿Qué cosas le pueden pasar en una semana completa?
1. Chapter 1

**7 infelices días, 7 desgraciados días**

**Cap.1 Ayase se va de campamento… ¿Y yo que?... **

Era un tranquilo sábado en la mañana, Kanou se levantó, se dio una ducha y se dirigió a la mesa, Ayase le había servido el desayuno.

- Buenos días, espero que te guste el desayuno.

Kanou dio una sonrisa y acercándose toca su mejilla diciendo con voz suave.

- Buenas días.

Le da un beso sonrojándose Ayase, los dos desayunan, Kanou leía el periódico mientras que el pequeño Ayase estaba algo raro, quería decirle algo a Kanou, pero estaba indeciso, Kanou parecía que ya sabía que quería hablarle, pero dejó que él lo hiciera. Ayase no se animó, terminan de desayunar y cuando Ayase iba a lavar los platos se le acerca tímido a Kanou que seguía a un sentado en la silla.

- Ehm… Kanou.

- Hasta que te decides a hablar, ¿Qué pasa?

- Es que… mira yo… bueno…

Kanou lo notaba diferente y creía que algo malo le había ocurrido.

- (un poco preocupado) Habla, dime que te ocurre.

- Es en la universidad.

- (levantándose de golpe) ¿Te hicieron algo? ¿Se atrevieron a tocarte? Dime quien fue y lo…

- No, no, espera, no es eso. Lo que pasa es que mi en salón, iremos a una excursión.

- ¿Excursión? ¿Era eso? _Y yo que hago un drama._

- Si, iremos a una excursión a las montañas, nos llevarán alrededor de veinte alumnos.

- Oh con que era eso, (acariciando su cabeza) no tenías porque ponerte así por algo tan simple.

- Es que quería saber si me dabas permiso de ir.

- Claro que si, además Homare te acompañará.

- ¿Entonces no te opones?

- Claro que no, ve.

- La excursión será de toda una semana, nos iremos este lunes y regresaremos hasta el domingo en la tarde.

- Vaya demasiados días, eso no me agrada, creo que ya no me gustó.

- ¿Qué? Pero dijiste…

- (sentándose) Sé lo que dije, pero son muchos días lejos y no me gusta, no quiero estar tanto tiempo lejos de ti, Ayase no irás a esa excursión.

- Pero yo tenía ganas de ir, pidieron unas cabañas y estaremos cómodos.

- Con todo y comodidades no irás, ya dije.

Ayase se deprime y Kanou cruzaba los brazos sin cambiar su expresión de autoridad.

- _No me gusta verlo así pero… no puedo arriesgarme, ¿Dejarlo solo toda una semana? Ayase es adorable, estando en cabañas… _(Temblando un poco) _sus compañeros podrían… podrían…_

* * *

_Ayase atado de manos desnudo, tirado en el suelo, sus compañeros de cuarto estaban alrededor de él mirándolo morbosamente._

_-¡Hermoso!_

_-Ayase que lindo eres._

_- Por favor… suéltenme…_

_-Ayase que piel tan suave tienes, ¿Qué te parece si jugamos un poco?_

_- No, no… por favor._

_Uno lo acaricia de las piernas y otro en su pecho._

_- Ah… basta… basta ¡No!..._

* * *

- (temblando más y sudando) _No puedo permitir eso._

Ayase no dice mas del tema y se pone a lavar los platos, Kanou ve su comportamiento, se sentía mal por haberle dicho que no iría, pero no estaba dispuesto a arriesgar a su amor por siete días, no estaba loco.

- _De verdad quería ir a esa excursión, no tiene nada de malo, no sé porque se niega, además esa excursión se tomará en cuenta para la calificación de este semestre, me dará muchos puntos, pero si no voy me irá mal en la calificación._

Kanou sentía feo al verlo así, pero trata de seguir firme en su decisión y mientras tanto se pone a leer, fingía hacerlo, pero sólo miraba a Ayase que no cambiaba su aspecto.

- _Bueno tal vez… o tal vez… ¡No! No cambiaré de opinión, no irá a la excursión, no voy a arriesgarme, Ayase es sólo mío ¡Mío!_

Pero la carita de tristeza de Ayase por no poder ir le hacía flaquear, no soportaba verlo tan triste, el dejarlo ir lo haría feliz, pero en cambio a él lo haría infeliz por toda una semana completita, no lo tendría cerca para cuidarlo, no sabría que podrían hacerle los compañeros; no, Kanou no quería que le pasara algo, pero no quería seguirlo viendo así. Kanou para despejar la mente se va a la oficina, pensó que algo de trabajo lo haría olvidar, pero no mucho le funcionó y para rematar llega Someya.

-¡Hola Kanou!

- Que bien, este día no podía haber estado mejor.

- Creí que estarías en casa con Ayase, ah por cierto ¿Él donde está? ¿Vino contigo, no?

- Está en casa y ahí se quedará una semana.

- Te oyes un poco irritante, ¿Pasó algo? ¿Ayase te hizo enfadar? Lo dudo mucho, es tan tierno que es imposible enojarse con él.

- Si y también es fácil cambiarle el animo.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué le hiciste, salvaje?

Kanou le cuenta lo que ocurrió en el desayuno.

- Ah una excursión, interesante, a los jóvenes les gusta andar por el campo, le será bueno.

- Pero a mí no, sólo de pensar que estará lejos, con sus compañeros y ve tú a saber lo que le harán.

- (mirándolo de reojo) Vaya Kanou, con tus otras novias no te importaba mucho que salieran con otro o no, ¿Celos?

- Mas que eso, preocupación.

- Oh déjalo que vaya, si dices que no te gusta verlo así deja que vaya a la montaña con sus compañeros.

- No voy a arriesgarlo.

- Hablas como si se lo fueras a dejar a una manada de lobos feroces.

- ¿Y que no es así? No dejaré que vaya.

- Mi querido Kanou, dime una cosa, ¿Cuándo tú estas en esta oficina donde pasas la mayoría del día, Ayase no se pone como tú? ¿No piensa en que tipa vendrá?

- Claro que no, no tiene porque pensar eso.

- ¿Y porque? ¿Por qué eres su amo? ¿Por qué siendo tu propiedad puedes hacer con él lo que plazca y a él le debe importar muy poco si estás con una mujer?

- No.

- Ayase no se hace ese tipo de figuraciones estando tú lejos de casa, es mas, no le interesaría que estés con una mujer.

- ¿Estas tratando de decir que Ayase no se preocupa por eso porque no me ama?

- Pues yo difícilmente amaría a un hombre tan inseguro como tú, tu manera de amar es muy dura, sólo lo aprisionas, quieres tenerlo en una jaula de oro. Kanou si de verdad quieres a Ayase y quieres verlo feliz déjalo ir a la excursión, ya si estás muy preocupado, que tus guaruras lo cuiden, que vayan con él.

- Pero… es que…

- (volteándose) Estoy seguro que Ayase se pondrá tan contento, creo que hasta te querrá mas, ¿Y quien sabe? A lo mejor está tan contento que…

- "Que…."

* * *

_- ¿En verdad puedo ir?_

_- (sentado en el sillón) Por su puesto, ve, diviértete, el aire de las montañas te hará bien._

_Los ojos de Ayase brillan y da un paso para rodear el cuello de Kanou con sus brazos brindándole un beso tierno, Kanou lo abraza también, al alejarse de su boca dice con una sonrisa._

_- Te lo agradezco Kanou._

_- De nada._

_- Kanou…_

_- ¿Si?_

_- Te amo, pensaré en ti toda esta semana._

* * *

Kanou estaba sonrojado y atontado de sólo pensarlo, Someya seguía dándole la espalda pero viendo discretamente con una mirada pícara.

- _Ya cayó, lo logré, Ayase irá a esa excursión._

A la noche, Kanou llega recibiéndolo Ayase.

- Bienvenido ¿Te preparo algo de cenar?

- Si, gracias.

Ayase no había cambiado su aspecto, estando él preparando la cena, Kanou lo observaba desde el sillón.

- _Un semana, sería una semana lejos, sin tenerlo para siquiera abrazarlo. No creo aguantar tanto, pero… es que…_

Al estar lista la comida, los dos estaban callados, Ayase ni siquiera volteaba a verlo, a Kanou esto no le agradaba, quería que lo mirase.

- _Ayase._

La cena se da así, pero a los diez minutos, minutos que quedaron en silencio, Kanou los elimina.

- Ehm Ayase…

- (volteando) ¿Eh?

- He pensado sobre la excursión y creo… creo que es buena idea que vayas.

- (sorprendido) ¿Me dejas… ir?

- Creo que no tengo porque… preocuparme, si dices que estarán en cabañas y que maestros los acompañarán, porque maestros irán con ustedes ¿No?

- Cinco.

- Bueno siendo así no tengo porque preocuparme por ti, estarás bien.

- ¿En verdad tengo permiso de ir?

- Aja, diviértete mucho.

- (levantándose) Muchas gracias.

Sus ojos azules brillaban, Kanou pensó que le agradecería con un beso tal y como él lo imaginó.

- _Lo hice, lo hice feliz… y ahora él…_

Ayase da un paso pero no hacia él se va a la cocina, Kanou no entiende esto.

- ¿Eh? ¿Y mi beso?

Ayase regresa con una rebanada de pastel de durazno.

- Lo hice esta tarde cuando estabas en la oficina, aprendí a hacerlo el otro día y pensé que estaría bien hacerlo hoy que teníamos durazno.

- Ya veo.

- (pone el plato en la mesa) Ten espero que te guste.

- Gracias pero…

- Te agradezco que me dejes ir a la excursión.

No fue exactamente lo que él quería pero por lo menos logró cambiarle el ánimo. A la noche Kanou estaba sentado en la cama pensando.

- _Una semana entera, no lo tendré todos esos días, otra vez tendré esos días de abstinencia, que malo, pero… si lo hace feliz ese viaje esta bien._

Llega el domingo y Ayase llama a uno de los profesores para afirmar su ida, entre tanto Kanou le ayudaba a empacar sus cosas en las maletas, lo hacía con mal gusto porque no estaría en siete días, pero no debía cambiar de parecer ahora, deseaba verlo feliz.

- Tengo que hacerlo para hacerlo feliz.

Ayase entra.

- Listo, ya tengo lugar en el autobús que nos llevará.

- Que bueno, oye… ¿No será posible que no lo hagas?

- ¿Qué?

- Son siete días ¿Aguantarás estar en el bosque todo ese tiempo?

- El bosque es muy tranquilo, lo que en si quiero es ver el cielo lleno de estrellas, aquí en la ciudad no se pueden ver.

Kanou no dice mas, Ayase estaba muy contento con el viaje, en la tarde las maletas quedan listas. A la noche Ayase había terminado de bañarse y ponerse la pijama, va a la cocina por un vaso con agua.

- Será divertido ir.

Al acabarse el agua pone el baso en una mesa, da unos pasos y Kanou le llega por atrás abrazándolo.

- (sonrojado) Kanou.

- Ya que se irán en la tarde mañana, está será tu ultima noche ¿No? Siendo así…

Lo lleva a la habitación tirándolo a la cama, después lo toma por las muñecas.

- K-Kanou…

- Estarás fuera varios días así que, para que no te olvide ni tú de mí, estaré junto a ti esta noche.

- Ka…

No puede decir más porque Kanou lo calla con un beso muy apasionado al momento que desabrocha su pijama…

Por fin es lunes, Ayase debe irse, Kanou lo lleva hasta la estación, al llegar, los demás compañeros ya estaban revisando sus cosas antes de entrar al autobús.

- Sólo faltan tres.

Kanou miraba a Ayase algo triste, no tan evidente, pero podía saberse de sólo notar que en lo profundo de un hombre peligroso hay tristeza, aún siendo un hombre frío sentía tristeza de no tener a su querido Ayase.

- Bueno ya me voy, regreso el domingo en la mañana.

- Si.

- Adiós… (Dando un paso).

Kanou lo toma de la mano y de un tirón lo acerca a él dándole un beso de despedida, Ayase estaba mas que rojo por esto, afortunadamente ninguno de sus compañeros o profesores vio esto.

- Que te vaya bien.

- G-gracias.

- Si por alguna razón quieres regresar, bastará con una llamada e iré de inmediato por ti.

- No creo querer irme pero de todas formas gracias.

Todos entran al autobús, Ayase se sienta cerca de la ventana, viendo a Kanou que tenía su típico semblante de seriedad aunque por dentro era diferente. Ayase se despide sonriente y Kanou se siente peor de dejarlo ir, el autobús parte hasta ya no verse. A Kanou estaba que se le rompía el alma de ver que se alejaba, pero de inmediato toma cordura acercándose Kuba y Homare.

- Vayan a la excursión, traten de que no los vean.

- Si.

- Quiero que cuiden a Ayase, si uno de ellos se pasa de chistosito… ya saben que hacerle.

- Entendido.

- Pero señor…

- ¿Hm?

- Lo que pasa es que Homare es el guardaespaldas de Ayase, ¿Por qué…?

- Porque se me dio la gana, Ayase está muy lejos y no creo que uno pueda.

- Pero sólo son jóvenes universitarios, no son tan fuertes.

- Bastará con uno para cuidarlo.

- Quiero ser cuidadoso con eso, vayan los dos.

- Entendido señor.

Ambos siguen al autobús y Kanou regresa a la oficina. Ya que Ayase se marchó a las montañas, no tenía motivo alguno para regresar temprano a la casa, Kanou trataba de no pensar tanto en eso y por ello trabajaba como loco, pensó que tal vez así tendría la mente ocupada. Las horas pasan y se acercaba la hora de regresar a casa, pero Kanou no quería regresar, Ayase no estaría para recibirlo.

- Antes a mí no me interesaba que no hubiera nadie en la casa, no me molestaba vivir solo, incluso cuando llevaba una mujer me sentía igual; pero ahora… ahora que Ayase vive conmigo las cosas cambiaron, me será difícil llegar y ver que no está, que no podré verlo por siete días.

Mas tarde Kanou vuelve a la casa, mira alrededor, la casa se veía bien, pero se sentía solitaria, hacía falta Ayase; cena, se cambia de ropa para dormir. Se sienta en la cama con la cabeza inclinada.

- _¿Cómo voy a soportar tantos días? Apenas ha pasado uno y ya estoy así, es la última vez que dejo que vaya a una excursión de tantos días._

Por su falta de sueño se pone a ver la televisión alrededor de una hora y media, andaba viendo una película pero el sueño lo vence cerrando los ojos, no sin antes apagar la tele, así termina el primer día de soledad de Kanou. Eran las 2:15 am. En el departamento de Kanou nada se escuchaba… o mas bien si. Porque Kanou tenía una pesadilla, se quejaba y sudaba un poco.

- Ayase… no Ayase, mi Ayase no… maldito… no…

* * *

_En una parte del bosque de las montañas donde estaban los jóvenes universitarios, Ayase estaba atado a un árbol y uno de los alumnos que fue al viaje lo besaba._

_- B-basta ¡No…!_

_-Eres tan lindo, ni loco te suelto, esta noche serás sólo mío._

_- No, déjame._

_-Te va a gustar lo que te haré._

_Lo vuelve a besar._

_- ¡Hm!_

* * *

- (despertando) ¡No!... ¿Eh?... A-Ayase…

Mira el reloj, eran las 2:45.

- Era una pesadilla… ah pero parecía tan real…

Toma el teléfono llamando a sus hombres.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Nada señor, los chicos tienen una actividad alrededor de la fogata.

- ¿A las dos de la madrugada?

- Les dijeron que en el campamente aprovecharían al máximo sus fuerzas y que se divertirían hasta por las noches.

- ¿Noches?

- Si, hoy sólo fue cantar, llevan como cinco canciones aburridas.

- ¿Nada mas?

- Si señor.

- De acuerdo sigan atentos.

- Por su puesto (cuelga).

Kanou da un gran suspiro.

- Ojala cuiden bien a Ayase, si algo llegase a pasarle y ellos no lograron impedirlo, no sólo mataré al que lastimó a Ayase, ¡También a ellos!

**2do. Día**

En la mañana Kanou almuerza pronto para irse a la oficina, antes de cerrar la puerta mira el pasillo, faltaba la figura de Ayase que siempre le decía "Que te vaya bien".

- Ayase.

Se va a la oficina, al parecer era un buen día puesto que tenía ya en vista mas negocios que como siempre saldrían como él deseaba.

- Bien, al señor Kodinshi podemos tomar su casa de la costa Este y además un pequeño departamento, no es de gran valor pero le "Ayudará" A pagar su cuenta pendiente conmigo.

A las tres horas luego, llega Someya con un kimono azul oscuro.

- (sonriendo) ¡Buenos días! ¿Cómo amaneció mi precioso Kanou?... (Él se voltea con la silla) ¡Oye! Ya ni porque te saludo con cariño eres educado conmigo, eres un bruto.

- (algo molesto) No deberías hacer un escándalo cuando llegas y además ni siquiera llamaste antes de entrar, tú eres un mal educado.

- Vaya, vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Estás molesto? Sé que no eres del tipo de personas que tengan siempre una sonrisita todos los días pero hoy te vez muy mal. Dime ¿No dormiste bien?

- Dormí, sólo tuve un mal sueño pero nada de importancia.

- (sonriendo pícaramente) ¿No será que es porque Ayase se fue a las montañas y te dejó?

- Bien sabes que si, me molesta que tenga que estar ausente por varios días.

- Hablas como si nunca fuese a volver, sólo serán 7 días ¿Qué no puede ser paciente? No demuestras el amor que le tienes al pequeño Ayase.

Kanou sigue trabajando mientras Someya lo ve sonriendo tranquilamente.

- _¿Quién te viera así? Con las otras mujeres aunque fuesen atractivas, con una excepcional figura, con un exuberante pecho, en fin, diosas para los hombres; para ti no eran más que mera compañía, algo que fácil tenías y fácil tirabas porque no te interesaban. Mas ahora que conociste a Ayase y te enamoraste verdaderamente de él, te irrita tenerlo lejos, esto es una faceta que no conocía de ti._

Someya se sienta en el sillón mirándolo.

- Francamente te felicito que dejaras ir a Ayase a la montañas, es bueno respirar el aire puro del campo.

- Tonterías.

- Dime, cundo le dijiste que le permitías ir ¿Cómo te lo gradeció?

- Con una rebanada de pastel de durazno.

Era claro su molestia por estar lejos de Ayase, pero Someya observa mejor y sabe que lo que mas le incomoda es que a Ayase le pase algo, que le pueda suceder algo "Indecente".

- Por cierto no he visto a tus guaruras ¿Dónde los dejaste? ¿Fueron a cobrarle a un cliente tuyo?

- Se fueron a cuidar a Ayase.

- ¡Oh vaya! Pero que cuidadoso y sobreprotector eres. Pero no creo que algo malo le pase en el campamento, le irá muy bien, ya verás que eso de ordenarle a tus guaruras de cuidarlo no fue más que una tontería.

- Te oyes muy seguro.

- Si, oye te vez muy tenso, apenas es Martes y ya te ves muy mal, deberías ir uno de estos días a visitarme, te aseguro que te sentirás mejor.

- No gracias, tengo mucho trabajo.

- Claro que no, sólo es excusa para no regresar pronto a la casa, porque no quieres llegar temprano porque no está él.

- (volteando a verlo y sorprendido) ¡¿Qué?!

- Por favor Kanou te conozco bien, esto de Ayase te afecta mas de lo esperado, es decir, con tus otras mujeres te valía si estaban contigo u otro, pero con Ayase es distinto ¿No?

- Claro que… tengo mucho trabajo.

- Otra vez con lo mismo, Kanou te estas ahogando en un vaso con agua, nada malo le va a pasar a Ayase y nada de malo hay con que llegues temprano a tu casa, puedes ver televisión, comer, no sé; muchas cosas, no tienes porque exagerar algo que es tan pequeño.

Kanou se queda callado un momento pensativo y luego le dice.

- Tienes razón, debería relajarme.

- Hasta que sientas cabeza, bueno, habiéndose resuelto todo ¿Porqué no vienes a visitarme esta noche?

- Tampoco dije eso.

A la tarde cuando ya estaba en su casa se sentó en los sillones fumando, llamó para saber como andaban las cosas, todo estaba igual de tranquilo, al parecer no había nada extraño entre los compañeros de Ayase.

- Señor sé que es muy pronto para sacar conclusiones pero ¿No le parece que es tonto hacer esto? Ya investigamos a todos los que vinieron al viaje, incluso a los maestro, no hay nada de extraño en ellos.

Kanou recuerda lo que dijo Someya, se estaba ahogando en un vaso con agua, a Ayase nada malo podía ocurrirle.

- _¿Y si son sólo especulaciones mías? ¿Qué tal sin que haya necesidad de que Homare y Kuba estén ahí, él está más que a salvo y tranquilo? _

- Señor ¿Sigue ahí?

- Sigan vigilando.

Y cuelga. A la noche duerme un poco mas tranquilo, sin embargo Someya en su oficina tomándose un vaso de sake meditaba lo que ocurría.

- Kanou está preocupado porque otro le ponga la mano encima a Ayase, es increíble verlo así, yo lo conozco bien y esto en él es algo que me sorprende. Con ninguna mujer se comportó así, recuerdo que una vez él y yo estábamos en un bar hablando como siempre de las cuentas de mi negocio y al salir vimos a la cita de Kanou salir con alguien mas, creí que se pondría celoso pero sólo contestó.

_"¿Crees que me interesa? Puede hacer lo que quiera con su vida, a mí no me interesa."_

- Y ahora se pone así, que divertido. Bueno supongo que podría ponerle una trampita, pero pequeñita.

Toma su celular marcando un número.

- Esto va a estar bueno.

En un ratito le responden.

- Hola ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Bien? Oh que gusto, oye ¿Podrías hacerme un favorcito? Descuida no tendrás que hacer nada forzado, al contrario es algo divertido, mira deja te cuento bien…

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap.2 Ayumi Shimaoka**

**3er. día**

Kanou estaba llegando a su oficina, era un buen día para trabajar, se debe a que llamó temprano y le respondieron que los chicos seguían durmiendo debido a que toda la noche anduvieron cantando y haciendo otras actividades. Tiene un día tranquilo y excelente por sus negocios, así que a la tarde decide ir a un pequeño bar escondido en un callejón llamado "El crisantemo rojo", ahí se toma uno que otro trago ligero, nada alto en alcohol, al cabo de una hora, entra una chica vistiendo un traje de oficina color negro, su cabello era largo, lacio color verde, ojos azules y tez blanca y mas que nada, sumamente hermosa, bastante bella. Ella se sienta cerca de la barra; pasa un leve rato y en ese pequeño momento, la chica no dejaba de ver a Kanou así que toma su vaso y se le acerca.

- Buenas tardes… bueno, mas bien casi noches, ¿Usted no es el señor Somuku?

- Si.

- Ah que bueno que es usted, mi nombre es Ayumi Shimaoka ¿Podría sentarme aquí para hablarle? Es para un negocio.

- Siendo así no veo el problema.

Ayumi le habla del negocio que quiere hacer y del dinero que necesita, en esto no se hablará mucho puesto que los dos se ponen muy de acuerdo, habiendo quedado claro todo Ayumi le pregunta si podría quedarse con él un rato mas, sólo para charlar. A Kanou no le parece mucho pero no ve "Peligro" alguno y accede, su charla es tranquila y amena, al parecer Ayumi era una persona con la que se podía hablar fácilmente, así que Kanou disfrutó su plática. Pasa un largo rato y Kanou tiene que ir al baño, cuando se va, Ayumi saca de su bolsa un frasco pequeño con un polvo morado y agrega un poco a la copa de Kanou.

- Menos mal que esto se adhiere perfectamente a la bebida y no le cambia el sabor, olor ni color, así sea la bebida transparente.

Cabe mencionar que la copa de Kanou estaba muy llena, los tragos le empezaban a hacer un poco de efecto. Siguen platicando y bebiendo, pero Kanou al haberse bebido todo lo de su copa comenzaba a sentirse algo extraño pero no le dio mucha importancia, al final Kanou ya estaba muy ebrio y como todos saben, en este estado CUENTAN HASTA LO QUE NO.

- ¿Sabe?... Hay un chico al que amo.

- ¿A un hombre? Pensé que usted era el tipo de hombre que gozaba de la compañía de mujeres hermosas.

- Eso fue MUCHO… antes de conocer a Ayase.

- Con que así se llama, bueno, supongo que debe ser lindo si llamó su atención.

- (riendo un poco) Si… es bastante tierno… ¿Y me creería loco… si le digo que me parece uno de esos pequeños animalitos porque es rubio y tiene ojos azules como el mar?...

- Si así lo ve entonces así es.

- Es una persona… totalmente diferente a mí… él es noble, desinteresado… y yo hasta mato a la gente… que g-gran pareja somos…

- Tal vez.

Ayumi estaba totalmente en sus cinco sentidos puesto que aunque bebió, sólo fue refresco, no probo mas alcohol luego de su primera copa. Kanou sigue desembuchando cosas que no debía decir pero bueno, bien dicen que los niños Y LOS BORRACHOS siempre dicen la verdad.

- Comprendo, fue muy amable por dejarlo ir a las montañas, es bueno respirar aire puro.

- Si pero a mí me molesta… no puedo tenerlo cerca de mi cuerpo y eso… me irrita, estos días de abstinencia han sido trágicos, ya quiero que sea domingo y vuelva.

- Si que ama a ese chico, pero… ¿Él lo ama?

Kanou se sorprenden mucho medio resbalándose por la impresión pero logra sostenerse para no caer.

- ¿C-como dijo?

- Por lo que me ha dicho, no he escuchado nada si él chico lo ama, usted está perdidamente enamorado de él desde hace tiempo, pero por lo que ha contado, él no parece corresponder a ese sentimiento.

- P-pues… yo la verdad…

- Si está a su lado es por un chantaje que usted le puso, si no, no estaría con usted y mucho menos estarían juntos por las noches, creo señor, que el chico Ayase no corresponde a sus sentimientos.

- Yo estoy haciendo que cambie de opinión.

- Por el paso que va no lo creo.

- (molesto) ¿Usted que va a saber? Se ve que nadie la ha amado.

Kanou toma una copa llena pero no muy bien porque se mancha su saco y camisa, al final no puede mas porque ni de pie podía estar, el dueño del pequeño bar pide que se retire, no quiere que haga un escándalo mayor, Ayumi se ofrece a llevarlo. Pide un taxi y los lleva a su departamento.

- Menos mal que en su cartera viene su dirección, vaya que si tomó mucho, y mas con ése polvo que le di, ni cuenta se dio, este hombre cantó como un canario.

Llegan al edificio y entran al departamento, con mucha dificultad Ayumi lo acuesta en su cama.

- Este hombre es muy pesado, vaya.

Va a la cocina a tomarse un vaso con agua.

- Bueno todo salió como pensé, los hombres son tan predecibles.

Se va a la habitación, Kanou estaba totalmente dormido, pareciera que ni el ruido mas grande lo despertaría, al verlo así Ayumi sonríe perversa y pícaramente.

- Ahora… lo que sigue.

Se acerca a Kanou tocando su rostro.

- Señor Somuku.

Kanou casi abre los ojos y ella sonríe del mismo modo.

**4to día… ¡TRÁGICO! ¿Qué pasó?**

Kanou despierta con una fuerte resaca, estaba del lado izquierdo de la cama.

- Ah… ¿Qué pasó? Me duele mucho la cabeza… ¿Eh?

Se da cuenta que estaba totalmente desnudo.

- Pero que… (volteando) ¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?

Encuentra a Ayumi del otro lado de la cama dormida y para colmo DESNUDA, esto impacta demasiado a Kanou, no esperaba tener una mujer en su cama y mucho menos desnuda.

- ¿Qué…? ¿Qué demonios ocurrió aquí? ¿Qué…?...

Ayumi despierta lentamente y al ver a Kanou sonríe con un brillo en los ojos indescriptible.

- Hola buenos días, (sentándose y tapándose con las sabanas amarillas) ¿Cómo amaneciste?

- Oye espera tú… ¡Ah si! Ya recuerdo, eres la chica que vino al bar a hacer un negocio conmigo, acepté, quedamos en un acuerdo y luego…

- Luego platicamos mientras bebíamos ¿No lo recuerdas?

- Si pero no recuerdo mucho de lo que hablamos pero… ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué estás en mi cama?... No… no me digas que… tú y yo…

- Ay ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo demás?

- (desconcertado) ¿"Lo demás"?

- Platicamos y me contaste varias cosas de tu vida, luego bebiste tanto que me pediste que te llevara a tu casa.

- No recuerdo eso… no recuerdo nada.

- Es que bebiste tanto que ya ni conciencia tenías de lo que hacías, en fin, te traje a la dirección que había en tu cartera. Te llevé hasta tu departamento y te dejé acostado en la cama, eso era todo, sólo fui a tomar un vaso de agua y volví para ver si estabas bien. Creí que ya no necesitabas nada mas y pensé irme… pero luego (sonriendo y algo sonrojada)…

- (algo nervioso) ¿Luego que…? ¡Habla no me dejes con la duda!

- Te abrigué y me di la vuelta pero luego me tomaste de la mano, creí que estabas soñando y quise quitarla pero no pude, luego despertaste y me pediste que no me fuera aún, que me quedara contigo toda la noche.

- (mas nervioso) No es posible… yo…

- Seguía pensando que estabas así por todo lo que tomates pero tú me jurabas y perjurabas que no, me dijiste que me quedara a tu lado porque anhelabas estar al lado de una mujer tan hermosa como yo.

- Pero yo… yo… no es posible que…

- Oh si lo fue, (sonrojándose mas) me dijiste tantas cosas bonitas y tentadoras que… no pude mas y te besé, tú me respondiste al beso tan apasionadamente… y luego lo demás…

- ¡¿Lo demás?!

- Todo el tiempo me decías cosas tan hermosas que… ¡Ay Kanou! Me amaste de una forma tan especial anoche que… apenas puedo creer que fue un sueño, pero no, fue tan real como el hecho de que estemos los dos desnudos en esta cama.

- Yo no pude haberte amado anoche… no lo recuerdo.

- (volteando a verlo algo triste) ¿Qué? ¿No lo recuerdas? N-no puede…ser… (Derramando una lágrima).

- Espera no llores…

- (llorando) ¿Cómo quieres que no lo haga? Si no te acuerdas de lo que sucedió entre nosotros.

- Pero es que yo no lo recuerdo.

- ¿Cómo no los vas a recordar…? Si anoche me dijiste unas cosas tan hermosas… nadie mas me las había dicho antes por eso caí a tus brazos como una tonta… ¡Una tonta!

- Oye no… (tocando su hombro) no te pongas así, escucha creo que…

- ¿Y como quieres que esté?... Si no es algo tan "Simple" por que… porque… ¡Fue mi primera vez!

- ¡¿Cómo?!

Kanou revisa bajo las sabanas y si, la prueba de que fue su primera vez ahí estaba…

- _Esto no puede ser, esto no me puede estar pasando._

Seguía llorando muy triste, parecía que nada podría consolarla.

- Sabía de tu frivolidad y poco interés en las personas pero… no creí que llegara a tal punto, ¡Sólo me usaste!

- No, no… Ayumi yo… por favor escúchame.

Ayumi voltea a verlo triste, Kanou no sabe que decir estaba desconcertado con lo ocurrido. Como también se preguntaba el porqué de su reacción ante esto, antes estuvo de esa manera con mas mujeres y no le importaba si era o no su primera vez, pero ahora era distinto, esto le preocupaba mucho y no comprendía el motivo.

- Mira… perdón, yo no debí… no debimos hacer… lo de anoche. Estaba yo muy tomado y como dices tú, no tenía conciencia de lo que hacía. Lamento haberte lastimado de esa forma… yo… yo no debí…

Ayumi iba a volver a llorar.

- Pero… oye no vayas a llorar…tranquilízate.

Ayumi vuelve a llorar, Kanou no sabía que hacer.

- _¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto? Y justo cuando Ayase se fue, por eso no quería que se fuera… ¿Eh?... Ayase._

Piensa en él y con lo sucedido, se siente mal porque... cree que le falló a Ayase, se suponía que Ayase era su único amor y algo así sería como deshonrar ese amor.

- (en shock) Ayase…

- De él también hablabas.

- (volteando) ¿Qué?

- Mientras estabas conmigo me decías que me preferías mil veces que a Ayase, que preferías el calor de una mujer que el de ese chico.

- ¡Definitivamente no estaba en mis casillas! Consiente no diría algo así de Ayase, si te hablé de él como dices, debes saber que…

- Me hablaste de él en el bar, dijiste que lo amabas mas que a nadie y que no podrías amar a alguien más así, pero con lo de anoche no lo demostraste.

- Esto es imposible… no tenía porque suceder.

Al rato Ayumi y Kanou se visten, Ayumi estaba en la entrada de la puerta al igual que Kanou. Ayumi tenía la mirada en el suelo, triste, Kanou la miraba preocupado y avergonzado.

- Supongo que tengo que irme, no tengo nada más que hacer aquí.

- Lamento que las cosas resultaran así.

- Olvídalo, será mejor que los dos lo olvidemos, no tiene ninguna… importancia (poco a poco se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas).

Ayumi abre la puerta y antes de salir Kanou le dice.

- Yo sé que mi actitud hacia varias cosas no es la mas cándida pero… si me arrepiento de lo ocurrido, aunque no recuerde nada yo…creo…

- (poniendo un pie fuera del departamento) Sólo olvídalo Kanou.

- Pero…

- (llorando) ¡Ya no me lastimes más!

Se va corriendo hasta tomar el ascensor y desaparecer. Kanou sólo se queda de pie en la puerta de su casa paralizado. El día sigue su curso, fue como siempre al trabajo y las cosas iban bien en el negocio como siempre; pero ahora estaba incómodo, lo ocurrido con Ayumi no lo dejaba tranquilo.

- _Pero es que… yo no recuerdo nada, por un momento creí que fue una mentira pero… la prueba de la cama…y además… ella estaba llorando de verdad, eso no lo haría cualquier persona y menos si es su primera vez. Pero es que…_

Por más que trataba no recordaba nada de lo que le dijo Ayumi, sólo recordaba que estuvieron el bar, unas cosillas de las que hablaron y ya, lo demás no estaba en su memoria.

- No, no… por mas que intento no recuerdo tales cosas pero todo lo afirma. De verdad no recuerdo haber estado con ella anoche ni… haberle hablado de cosas que la estremecieron… no sé, no sé que pasó.

El tanto pensar en ello hizo que le doliera la cabeza y para rematar llega Someya.

- Hola, esta vez vine sin hacer alardeo ¿Cómo te gusta?

- Someya hoy no tengo tiempo para aguantar tus tonterías, vete.

- Ay Kanou, sólo vine a hacerte una visita ¿Qué no lo puedo hacer?

Se sienta en el sillón y viendo como estaba él pregunta.

- ¿Ahora que te ocurre? Es algo por Ayase ¿Verdad?

- Ojala fuera eso.

- ¿Del trabajo? ¿Un negocio tuyo no salió como quisiste?

- No específicamente… mas bien con una clienta.

- (confundido) ¿Eh? Cuéntame, a lo mejor yo te puedo ayudar.

- Sólo eres un asqueroso travestí no puedes hacer nada, sólo irte para que mas o menos se me baje el dolor de cabeza.

- Pues no me voy sin antes de que me cuentes lo que te ocurre, esto tampoco es normal en ti, anda hombre, dime lo que te ocurre.

Tanto insiste que a Kanou le duele mas la cabeza así que le cuenta, pues sólo así se calmaría; le cuenta su experiencia anoche y lo que pasó en la mañana.

- Pero creí que ya sólo te importaba Ayase, mira que ahora estar con una mujer bella y joven, creo que estas volviendo a hacer el de antes, bueno, eso creo porque… a ti no te importaban antes tan así las mujeres… pero ahora… ahora te veo que no encuentras salida alguna.

- Felicidades por notarlo.

- Hasta evidencias quedaron de que ocurrió anoche, mira que yo te hacía dormido, ebrio eso si, pero no con una mujer.

- Por mas que le pienso no recuerdo eso pero… todo…

- Sin embargo por tu comportamiento, debo decir que esa chica si te importa.

- (volteando a verlo) ¡No claro que no! Sólo amo a Ayase.

- Pues tu actitud me hace dudar.

- (molesto) ¡Cállate Someya…!

Tocan a la puerta.

- Deber un cliente tuyo, descuida me sentaré en el sillón y no te molestaré.

- Si me haces el favor…

Kanou mira su agenda y… ¡Tenía cita con Ayumi a las 3:00! Se queda congelado y algo nervioso pero no demostrándolo tanto, dice que pase. Ayumi entra, estaba algo seria y serena, pero nada contenta, Kanou sentía que el alma se le iba. Someya tranquilo sólo observa muy atento. Su plática no dura más de diez minutos puesto que sólo vino por el dinero y cuando él se lo entrega se retira.

- Gracias señor Somuku (cierra la puerta).

Kanou da un gran suspiro y Someya estaba que no lo creía.

- Oye, hasta eso no es tan fea como pensé, se ve que es buena gente la chica. Ay Kanou ahora si te pasaste, no debiste hacerle algo así.

- No me ayudes a ponerme peor.

- A ti antes poco te interesaba que las mujeres que estuvieran contigo fueran vírgenes o no, pero ahora con ella es sumamente diferente, Kanou… ¿No será que ella te gustó tanto que…?

- ¿Qué… que? Dilo.

- ¿Que te haya gustado tanto como para… haberte enamorado de ella?

A Kanou le pasa un frío por la espalda, no se puso a pensar en esa gran POSIBILIDAD.

- _¿Yo… enamorado de… ella? ¿De una chica y no de Ayase?... Sé que sería de lo mas normal pero… a quien yo amo es a él, sin embargo… esto… No, ¡No! Esto no puede ser verdad._

El quinto y sexto día pasan, Kanou no pensó en otra cosa que no fuera Ayumi y Ayase, pensó si de verdad se enamoró de Ayumi, así que por lo que en el trabajo no estaba tan atento por pensar en ello, Someya fue a verlo esos dos días a su oficina, para ver si le podía ayudar en algo.

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap.3 Yo sólo amo a…**

**7mo día**

Por fin llega el domingo y Ayase regresaría escoltado por Kuba y Homare hasta el departamento, pero Kanou no quería verlo, sentía que lo había traicionado y mas aparte no sabía que hacer con Ayumi, ese día parecía que quería morirse.

- (dando vueltas por la sala) ¿Qué haré? ¿Qué haré? ¿Qué haré? Hoy llega Ayase pero… no tengo cara para mirarlo de frente… no puedo… esto de Ayumi no me deja tranquilo… no puede ser que yo esté pasando por eso.

El teléfono suena, era Homare diciendo que los chicos ya estaban por llegar a la ciudad y que no se preocupara, que los dos escoltarían a Ayase al departamento y que llegarían por la tarde. Kanou sólo se ponía más nervioso. Se toma una píldora para dormir, lo cual le ayuda a relajarse y se duerme al cabo de dos horas, pero luego suena otra vez el teléfono, era Someya, diciendo que si podía ir de una vez a devolverle el dinero, porque el lunes no podía.

- Someya bien sabes que ahorita es lo que MENOS me interesa.

- Por favor, luego no quiero que pienses que no te pago y no sé que mas.

- No voy a ir a la oficina.

- Descuida voy a tu casa, tranquilo.

- Has lo que quieras.

Pasan dos horas y llaman a la puerta.

- (dirigiéndose a la puerta) Vaya pero que necio es ese travesti.

Abre la puerta.

- Hola…

- Escucha no estoy de humor para esto, sólo deja el dinero por ahí y vete.

- Uy si, si, si que mal humor.

Kanou se va a los sillones de la sala mientras Someya buscaba en su bolsa el dinero. Kanou se sienta tomando un poco de vino, Someya deja el dinero en la mesa y se le acerca.

- Y bien ¿Que has pensado?

- No lo sé.

- Sólo hay una manera de averiguarlo, respóndeme esto: ¿A quien amas realmente? ¿A Ayase? ¿O a Ayumi?

- No lo sé.

- Pues piénsalo de una vez, hoy vuelve Ayase y puede que sea la última vez que lo ves, porque ahora sientes que amas a una mujer. Kanou no puedes amar a dos personas a la vez, eso está mal y sólo herirías a Ayumi y Ayase, tienes que tomar una decisión ¡Ya! No voy a dejar que le hagas daño al pequeño Ayase sólo por tus arranques lujuriosos, hazte esa pregunta y respóndela ahora, dilo.

Esa era una pregunta clave, una que definiría sus sentimientos de una vez por todas, que persona predominaba en su corazón, Someya le hizo la pregunta que le hacia falta. Kanou piensa un largo momento, Someya sólo lo miraba pero por dentro sabía que diría.

- _Yo sé lo que me contestará, es obvio, la conducta de Kanou me lo dice, está claro._

Kanou seguía pensando detenidamente…

- Vamos Kanou aclara tu mente, ¿Qué persona amas?

Kanou temblaba y sudaba un poco esto lo inquietaba pero era por su bien, hasta que dice muy seguro.

- A Ayase.

- ¿Qué? Pero estuviste con una mujer, y esa preocupación que tuviste por lo que ocurrió entre ustedes no es normal en ti, no te comportaste así con otra mujer.

- Lo sé, pero no amo a Ayumi, quien está en mi corazón es Ayase, siempre ha sido él, sólo puedo amar a Ayase.

- ¿Seguro? Mira que lo que dices es serio y delicado.

- Estoy seguro Someya, siempre será Ayase a quien ame en la vida. Eso ninguna mujer lo va a cambiar, no importa que tan hermosa sea, no me hará cambiar de parecer.

Someya sonríe y aplaude.

- Bravo, bravo, démosle un gran aplauso a Kanou que por fin aclaró su corazón.

- ¿Por qué te comportas así?

- Mi querido Kanou, pasaste la prueba.

- ¿"Prueba"? ¿De estás habla…?

- Ahora lo sabrás, pasa por favor.

Se escuchan unos pasos, era Ayumi sonriendo.

- ¿Ayumi?

- Verdaderamente si quería a ese chico, te lo dije Someya, aunque estaba borracho, hablaba con la verdad.

- (sonriendo pícaramente) Claro porque los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad.

Esto no lo comprende Kanou, Ayumi deja en la mesa el dinero que le debe.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? Explíquenme.

- Claro.

- ¿Se conocen?... ¡No me digas que eres hombreeeee!

- Ha sido mujer desde que nació, deja que te aclaremos esto, amigo.

- Habla maldito travesti.

- Tu comportamiento por haber dejado ir a Ayase a las montañas me impactó, nunca te habías puesto así, y no sabía bien si era sólo porque no querías perder tu "Compra", porque compraste a Ayase o si era porque realmente lo amabas. Fue ahí donde se me ocurrió hacerte una trampa, quería saber si amabas al chico o sólo era un capricho tuyo, porque Ayase es muy lindo y bien puedes estarlo usando para luego botarlo.

- ¡Yo jamás le haría algo así!

- Ahora lo creo. Llamé a Ayumi, es una vieja amiga, nos conocimos cuando teníamos sólo quince años, somos buenas amigas desde el día en que nos conocimos.

- (a lo odio) Sobre todo "Amigas".

- Le pedí que me ayudara en esto diciéndole que te hiciera creer que hubo algo entre ustedes.

- ¿Quieres decir que…?

- Me dijo que fuera a buscarte para hacer un negocio contigo, lo hice y al parecer fácilmente me agarraste confianza para hablarme, cuando fuiste al baño, puse en tu copa más llena de vino un polvo que pone a los hombre mas borrachos de lo acostumbrado para darles un sueño muy pesado. Es verdad que hablamos y que me mencionabas mucho a ese chico Ayase. Como seguiste bebiendo el efecto fue más fuerte y ya ni caminar podías, te traje a tu departamento y te acosté en la cama…

- ¡¿Y luego?

Ayumi ríe sarcásticamente.

- Esto ha sido divertido para ella.

- Si, los hombres son muy predecible. Señor Somuku esa noche… no ocurrió nada.

- ¿Cómo?... Pero tú… la prueba de…

- Apenas lo acosté me encargué de quitarle toda la ropa, después derramé un poco de sangre en la cama para que creyera que había sido mi primera vez, luego sólo me fui a acostar en el sillón en el que está sentado.

- Pero… tú…

- Esa era sangre real, la tomé de un hospital, sólo fue poca ¿Para que hacer tantas manchas?

- Tú…

- Al amanecer me desvestí y me acosté en su cama para que se creyera el cuento, sólo esperé a que despertara y ahí comenzar el teatro.

- De manera que… nada ocurrió y yo…

- Te has librado de enemigos peligrosos pero de esto nada te diste cuenta.

Kanou se levanta molesto.

- De manera, que ustedes dos sólo me usaron.

- Fue para ver si seguías interesado en las mujeres, pero veo que sólo amas a Ayase y eso me tranquiliza.

- Esto era muy serio, creí que te había lastimado y sólo era un truco sucio, eres una…

- Usted también lastimó a Ayase con sus chantajes, eso no es muy lindo, debería ser mas amable con él.

- Yo creyendo que te había marcado por ser tu primera vez y sólo fue un chiste.

- Pero si pudo haber sido su primera vez.

- ¿Qué?

- Veras, Ayumi a pesar de que es hermosa, inteligente y talentosa no ha tenido novio alguno.

- Debe ser porque sólo los usaría como títeres.

- No seas tonto, a ella no parece atraerle las… relaciones "Tan intimas".

- ¿Qué?

- Pero eso no importa, lo que interesa es que te sinceraste contigo mismo y ahora estoy seguro de tu amor por Ayase.

- Tu método fue muy sucio, maldito travesti.

- Oye Someya ¿Creí que este hombre querría golpearte? Como dijiste que era muy agresivo

- Y eso es lo que le voy a hacer, más que eso, lo voy a matar.

- Después lo haces, ahora procura arreglar todo para la llegada de Ayase, prepárale una rica cena, eso le gustaría.

- No me digas que hacer, ya tenía pensado hacerlo.

- Eso o que se lo va a cenar usted.

- Tú no hables tonta, no quiero volver a verte porque si no…

- ¿Qué? ¿Me va a golpear? ¿Se atrevería? Porque yo también puedo luchar frente a frente con un hombre ¿Se lo demuestro de una vez?

- Ay no Ayumi, Ayase llega hoy, si ve a Kanou golpeado se va a asustar, déjalo así. Nosotros ya nos vamos.

- No vayas a volver a mi casa.

- (sonriendo pícaramente) Hoy estás molesto, te veré el martes, adiós Kanou.

- Hasta luego señor.

Se van de su casa y Kanou sólo se queda con el enojo pero a la vez un poco aliviado, porque pudo confirmar que a pesar de lo que ocurriera, sólo amaba a Ayase.

- Tal vez su método fue un poco brusco pero… de todas maneras me ayudó a confirmar mis sentimientos por Ayase.

En la tarde llega Ayase recibiéndolo Kanou con una deliciosa cena.

**FIN**


End file.
